


Ocean Breeze

by Wilby_simp



Category: Slight sexual content - Fandom, comfort - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilby_simp/pseuds/Wilby_simp
Summary: “𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑚““𝐵𝑢𝑡...𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑧𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑚“𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒, 𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ  𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝑀𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚,𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟, 𝐼𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑧𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑛 𝑠𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑑 𝑎𝑖𝑟 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑠.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Sapnap/Karl, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on AO3, but im sure I’ll do fine, as long as I proof read over my Grammar mistakes, get ready for sum figurative language sis-

Dream walked outside, as the humid Florida air hit his body exposing him to the outside world. It wasn’t to hot, as it was night. You could smell the misty breeze and the ocean waves hit the sand calmy like a thunderstorm stirring. Dream had just gotten finished with a stream, with the one and only George. He had logged off and ended the stream as George said he was tired, Dream didn’t know why he felt this way, but he hung his head low as he listened to the laughter coming from Orlando’s Pointe. He watched his feet as they took him somwhere unknown, wiping the sweat beads from his face. Dream slowly found himself on the sand as he lifted his head up, watching the sun set over the deep dark sea. He thought about Georges deep brown eyes and how anyone could get lost in them. “What wrong with me-!“ Dream groaned as he wipes his face staring at the sun getting swallowed.

Dream was about to fall asleep before he got a ding on his phone, it was a voicemail from the man himself, George. 

“Hey Clay! I got a little worried  
You so i decided to check up!  
Call me ASAP please! Thanks  
Dude!“

Dream breathes deep as he replays the voicemail again hearing his name. He thinks about Georges’ voice, how soft it is, how innocent and sweet it is. How he could fall asleep from just listening to George.

Dream replys to Georges’ Voice mail

𝟷𝟷:𝟺𝟸 𝚙𝚖, 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟺 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚆𝚊𝚜𝚃𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗: 𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚞𝚍𝚎! 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛! 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚔? 𝙿𝚕𝚞𝚜 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙.  
𝟷𝟷:𝟺𝟸 ✔︎𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍

𝟷𝟷:𝟺𝟺 𝚙𝚖, 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟺 𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝙽𝚘𝚝𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍: 𝙾𝚑 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚘? 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍-?  
𝟷𝟷:𝟺𝟻 ✔︎𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍

𝟷𝟷:𝟺𝟻 𝚙𝚖, 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟺 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚆𝚊𝚜𝚃𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗: 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚍𝚞𝚍𝚎, 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙱𝚢𝚎!  
𝟷𝟷:𝟺𝟻 ✔︎ 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍

Dream watched as the text bubble appeared then faded as George went offline. He gets up as it starts to get windy, going back home and in his gaming chair in front of his pc as the screen turns luminescent. He waits for a minute before logging on to L’Manburg then checking discord seeing that George was Online. 

☏George wants to Face time!

Dream answers being met by George’s soft expression with puffy bloodshot eyes and a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! You miss me? Sorry I didn't get it through. It wouldn't save like usual so I had to rewrite it-

"Woah, woah, woah, George you good?" Dream looks at George with stretched eyes as George frowns and makes a 'huff' sound. 

"Sapnap killed my Minecraft dog, Dream 2.0-" George sniffs as Dream looks at him smiling, "Dream 2.0...? GEORGE THAT'S SO CHEESY, " Dream wheezes, smiling like an idiot as George sarcastically looks hurt,"C'mon idiot let's play some Minecraft!, " George exclaims logging into L'Manburg still sad about his dog, "Fine-" Dream quickly says but soon gets cut off by sapnap joining the server, laughing like an idiot, "D-DREAM 2.0-" Sapnaps voice goes quiet from how loud he's being, from the setting his head set was on. "Okay what the fuck George-" Dream starts snickering as sapnap keeps yelling out 'dream 2.0', "S-shutup! I wanted to name it after my best of friend!" George days flustered through his mic. 

Just...Friends? 

Dream quickly took his head set off looking at the empty room surrounding getting smaller as he breathes deep, “Hey guys I gotta take a shower, call ya later.,” Dream was about to click off until sapnap said his name catching his attention, “Hey dream wanna have a race like that one time with me and George?” Sapnap said enthusiastically, “I want to enjoy my shower, Thank you-“ Dream wheezes as he says goodbye and logs off, “He called us friends, but that’s what we are right..? We’re just friends.” 

Dream sighs feeling the darkness swallow him, as he crawls to his bed, Thinking about the funny remarks George made, letting his tiredness take over, as he slowly drifts asleep.

“WAKEY WAKEY DREAMY BOY!,” a raspy voice screams through the mic.

Dream forgot about his mic, it was still on before he went to sleep, “Go to hell, Techneoblade!” Dream screeches as he snuggles up to his pillows, “Stop fucking dreaming about George and get your ass on!” Dream turns scarlet red hearing that sentence as he sits right up, “W-what-?! You know what, never mind-“ Dream logs onto L’manburg as he immediately sees Wilbur along with Tommy and Tubbo following Philza. 

<𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝> 𝚅𝚌?  
<𝚀𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 ’𝙽𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛’>  
<𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰> 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎.  
<𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝> 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚐  
<𝚀𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢> 𝙼𝚑𝚖  
<𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝙽𝚘𝚝𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍> 𝙼𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚁𝚎𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕:)

𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚅𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗 ’𝚅𝚌 𝟸’  
“What’s up!“ Tubbo screams in his mic as he tries to fight a skeleton, “Nothing, but Dream you fell asleep on my stream so-“ Sapnap laughs as Dream goes red through the Voice Chat, “Oh shut your Mouth!“ Dream exclaims groggily, trying hard to find the Camarvan, “I think i’m going blind-“ dream squints at the game as he tugs on his hoodie,  
Trying to get some of the sweat off of him, it was mid-june after all, “Rub your eyes you green blob“ Tommy scoffs as Dream rolls his eyes rubbing his eyes, as he adjusts to the screen in front of him, “oh-“ They all crack up as they continue to play, after about three hours George leaves causing Dream to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! :) also don’t mind the l’manburg thing, the war is coming later on-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry i haven't been on lately fAmILy IsSuEs

Dream had woken up to the breezy mist of his fan blowing on his salt like hair, he yawns as he sits up groggily checking his time. 

'six new messages from,'Georgie💙'

Dream chuckles to himself as he stretches getting out of bed, waking patches. He opens his phone slowly as he sees all the messages from George.

"r u asleep?"

"DREAAAAAAM IT'S BEEN TWO HOURSSSS"

"you dont love me do u:("

"I miss my clay>:("

Dream laughs Plopping into his leather gaming chair as patches hops on his lap, her silhouette bouncing across Dream's pc, from the sunrise as she sleepily closes her eyes. Dream gets on him and Georges voice chat greeted to the bright heavily accented man."Dream! Stop sleeping in so late!" George yells as Dream could just hear the pout in his voice. "Might I remind you that you were the one who kept me up all night?" George groans frustrated as Dream laughs,"It's okay Georgie I know i'm quite nice to talk to." George sighs as he signs onto the server. "Whatever, Anyways, wanna play Bed Wars with sap?" "Yeah sure, I'll log on." 

Dreams avatar appears as he runs around, "I'm gonna add Nick to the call." Dream closes off the tab as he goes to discord adding Sapnap,"What's up guys, George said something about Bed Wars? I'm all for it if you guys wanna play!" Sapnap loads in as George chases dream around while Bed Wars begins. 

George screeches, "DREAM WHY WOULD YOU BREAK MY BED NO!" Dream wheezes as he kills George going to hunt down Sapnap, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT I DON'T HAVE MY BED-" Dream laughs at sapnap as he continuously hits Sapnap until he dies as Dream screams yes, winning the game.

"Y'know what Dream? Fuck you." George says madly as he huffs, "Ah, ah, ah Georgie, That's my job." Dream smirks as he mentally face palms wondering what loser would say that,"Oh shut up you horny 14 year old," George says as his voice is laced with sarcasm "that was such a cringy pick up line too." George laughs as Dream rolls his eyes sighing,"We are still gonna call tonight right George?" Dream pets patches as she purrs, "Yeah we are Dream well, i'll be seeing you two, i have a lot of stuff to do, say hi to patches dream." George says as if he was watching Dream an patches. "sure thing bye guys." "Buy!" Sapnap yelled as Dream ended the stream, and call.

"Bet your hungry aren't you girly?" Dream look at patches laying on his lap, tail swaying as she stretches, jumping off dreams arms. Dream gets up lazily going to his kitchen to get the cat food as he opens it, as it plops down in Patches food bowl,"That should hold you back for a little while" Dream sighs checking his twitter, the first thing that come up was another link to a ship of him and George fanfictions, Dream liked to read them, mostly for the laugh, but lately he felt as if it were real, like he wanted it. Maybe everything will go back to normal in the morning, maybe he was just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated and have a good night/day


	4. Late Night Calls

Dream slowly awakens feeling the velvety hot feeling of his pillow. He groans and sits up, checking his phone for the time, '4:46 AM, June 16' read his lock screen of him and Drista back when they were living together. He missed her, but he didn't really have any communication to talk to Drista other than his phone, and she barely talks to him, only when it's an emergency. Dream saw that George had texted in the group chat and decided to click on it.

Grogster: :P Any of you up?  
read by you and 21 others

Dr3 replied to 'Grogster' with: Yeah, wanna call?

Incoming call from 'Georgie💙' 

"Hey Dream" George said with a gravelly as Dream accepted the call, "Hey, you sound tired, just wake up?" Dream yawns petting patches as she purrs, "Yeah, had a nightmare." Dream stops petting the feline and turns on FaceTime, as George answers with a tired face and messy wavy hair, "What's up? You never face time" Dream had sighed making sure his camera was turned off before continuing to talk."I'm worried about you George, you never have nightmares." George looked up as his camera smiling, "I'm really fine Dream, seriously, it was just a little scare was all." Dream looked at his screen and sighed, "What was it about?"

"What?," George makes a confused face scrunching his nose up, "George. What was the nightmare about?" Dream turns his camera slightly revealing his slightly messy sand like hair, "Well..uhm..you.." Dream could hear the chokes in Georges voice, "It's fine you don't have to tell m-" Dream soon gets cut off by George, "You died, and I..I guess that made me scared that I was gonna lose you." Dream's eyes widen as he smiles, "Georgie if you were to lose me I wouldn't be standing here right now would I?," George took in a breathy sigh and rubbed his face, "Yeah, But It made me scared, I don't know why either, I tried asking sap about it and all he said was You'll figure it out and that gave me no information and i really stressed out and-," Dream starts chuckling and smiling, "George, I promise you it's gonna be alright, I will never die on you and not say good bye, plus if I died, I would've died a guilty man." Dream thinks about the secret he'd been keeping from George and frowns,"Guilty.., What?" George smiles confused, "Ah, Never mind it's not important really, but I do hope you get better Georgie,"

"...Dream?"

"Hm..?"

"Why can I not see your face?"

Dream laughs nervously, "I'm not really comfortable with it to be honest, I will show you this though," Dream tabs off of the Facetime video and goes to snapchat taking a half side blurry picture of his green eye, and fluffy blonde hair. "Do you mind if i screenshot it?" George smiles, Dream gives him a confused look through the non existent camera, "Uh yeah?" 

'George screenshotted this photo!'

'George saved this photo!'

"Thank you Dreamy.," Dream laughs at the nickname and goes back to FaceTime, "Yeah anything for you Georgie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Intense breathing while writing this*


End file.
